Iridescence
by OrganOfFlames
Summary: Ash and Iris battle once a day to determine who will be dominate that night in their secret sexual adventures, but this time, Ash won and he wants to get Iris back for her constant teasing the night prior. Ash's harsh treatment unleashes hidden desires Iris didn't know she had and now, with Ash, she's experiencing a whole new world. Hardcore Smut. Mini-Series.
1. Breathe

**Author's Note:** **So this is my second Pokemon fanfiction and I've decided that eventually, I'll be doing at least one story (a one-shot or a mini-series) for each of the main girls. Dawn is already done and now we have Iris. I'll also be doing more than just the main girls, but who I do other than them is sort of random. You can suggest ideas if you have something you'd really like to see written, but it would depend on me whether I end up writing it or not.**

 **Anyway, this story is the most extreme thing I've written, so there's your warning. The character's are 18, but the age has been purposefully left out so you can age them up or down as you'd like. The power of the mind! There are two more chapters planned.**

 **The cover is an edited version of an image from DeviantArt user** **PinkGermy**

Chapter One: Breathe

The bright sun was beaming down on the field that would soon become a battleground. Both puppeteers stood on opposite ends with their pokeball in hand. "Honestly you two. Why do you insist on fighting every day?" Cilan groaned, shaking his head. He stood on the side lines as the judge of the match.

Ash laughed with his signature grin. "We like to help each other improve, Cilan. It's obvious." A natural lie. Well, Ash couldn't exactly tell Cilan the truth behind their constant battling. Whoever wins is the dominate one that night in their daily intimacy. Surprisingly, it was Iris' idea from the beginning. It seems like she had gotten sick of Ash not catching on to her flirting and instead went with the direct approach, which went rather well. That night was a life changing experience for the both of them.

"Alright, then let's get this match underway. We still have a long trek ahead of us and I'd like us to get back on the road." Cilan clapped. He rose one hand in the air. "This fight between Ash and Iris will be a one on one. No substitutions. Ash, being the challenger, will send out his Pokemon first."

The boy nodded, but simply put his pokeball away. Throwing his hand out in front of him, he posed with confidence. "You're in charge, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The longest companion of the boy leapt from his shoulder and landed perfectly onto the grassy field. The electric mouse had a powerful grin on his face, small sparks of electricity showing unbreakable confidence. Ash used his Oshawott yesterday and lost, but Pikachu knew he could bring his trainer to victory.

"Now, if you please, Iris." Cilan nodded her way. She thought for a moment and imitated Ash, putting away the pokeball in hand and sending Axew out into the battlefield.

Both Cilan and Ash stood dumbfounded. "W-W-Wait? Iris… You know you have a Pokemon that's very strong against Pikachu, right?" Cilan questioned from the side line.

Iris clicked her tongue and began wagging her finger at the judge. "If I only used Excadrill against Pikachu, then none of my other Pokemon would get their time to shine. Plus, I can beat a kid like Ash any day with any Pokemon!"

Cilan understood this, but couldn't help but find it rather odd. "O-Okay. Well, whatever. Let's get this battle underway! Begin!"

Pikachu's ears immediately flicked back, listening intently for Ash's command. His eyes watched his opponent carefully, but Axew was simply waiting for Iris' order too. With passionate eyes, Ash spun his cap around and shouted his first move. "Alright, Pikachu! Start with a **Thunderbolt**!" The electric mouse sent sparks from his red cheeks before unleashing a powerful lightning attack. Bright yellow bolts streamed across the field towards the small dragon.

"Dodge it, Axew!" Iris called out, but Axew was too late. Pikachu's **Thunderbolt** was far too quick for the stage one dragon Pokemon. Electricity coursed through his small body before sending him back past his trainer. Smoke trailed off the target as he slowly got to his feet. "That's it, Axew! You can do it, keep fighting!" Words of encouragement were necessary for the dragon who dreamt of becoming a Haxorus in the future. He wanted to make his trainer proud.

Iris clenched her hands into tight fists before shouting a command. "Axew, **Dragon Rage**!" His small green head nodded before his wide mouth open. A whirl of light materialised atop his tongue. The deep purple and blue ball of energy continued to grow until Axew locked his eyes on the yellow electric that was his target.

"Aaaa~ xew!" He shouted as the alluring light blasted towards his opponent. Making contact, it blew up into a dust cloud making it frighteningly unclear if Pikachu was wounded or not, but something told Iris that Axew missed. What that something was wasn't a lack of faith, it was the dumb grin on Ash's face.

As the haze cleared, Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. "H-Huh?!" Iris cried out from the other side of the battlefield.

Ash wagged his finger back and forth. "Iris, don't forget electric types like Pikachu typically have amazing speed. Now, go!" A yellow blur dashed past Iris from behind.

"Wah-?!"

It was incredible how much speed the little Pokemon could generate. Neither Iris, nor Axew, had a moment to respond further than a slow look before the damage was done. The electric mouse bashed into the dragon, his head pressing right into his small body. The dragon type went flying across the field, bouncing every so often. It was actually more worrying than Pikachu was expecting when he dealt the obvious match-ending blow.

"A-Axew is unable to battle, the winner is Ash!" Cilan called out. "Now, can we carry on? Oh… It's almost lunch time, we should extend the break, I guess."

Iris ran to her defeated Pokemon, cupping its back in her hands. "Ax… Ew…" He didn't sound hurt, just crushed.

"Don't worry, Axew. You did great. We'll keep training and in no time, you'll get much stronger." She cheered in a soft voice. "Now, rest." She smiled softly, letting him crawl into the jungle of her hair. Straightening up her legs, she briefly stretched and turned to see Pikachu and Ash approaching her.

He held out his hand, waiting for her to do the same. As her hand fit snuggly in with his, Ash began to speak. "Great match, Iris. Axew did great too!" Suddenly, Ash's grip tightened as he pulled her in closer. His lips only centimetres away from her ear, he began to whisper in a tone far different from the happy-go-lucky Pokemon trainer she knew well. "You know what my victory today means, right?" His breath tickled her ear and neck as it cascaded down her body. Her petite body felt hot wherever the warm air travelled. "It's going to be a rough night to make up for what you did last night."

The boy released his hand and left to see what Cilan was conjuring up for lunch. Iris was left with quivering lips and shaking thighs. She was scared, but largely excited. "…Ash…" She moaned softly, her body heating up in the middle of the field. With the sun at its highest point, she had a long time to wait.

* * *

"Ugh… My legs are killing me!" The sun's bearing down on the trio had been harsh, but now it was almost impossible to see a couple metres in front of themselves.

Cilan nodded. "I guess this is a good place to set up camp. We'll probably get to the next town tomorrow." He stretched his tired legs. "Since we ate not too long ago, we should just go to sleep now and I'll make a big breakfast tomorrow. That'll help since we're all very worn out." He threw out his sleeping bag, laying it flat on the ground. The other two did the same.

Iris watched Ash closely. Since the start of their experiences together, Iris had always been the more composed, grown-up one about the situation. She never got flustered and liked whispering what they do behind the scenes to Ash at all the wrong moments to set his cheeks on fire, but now, ever since Ash told her tonight will be a 'rough night', she couldn't stop looking at Ash. Her body was working overtime, lusting over the ideas of how tonight could go.

Last night was taken in her hand. She'd won the daily fight and had been given the crown of dominance. She spent the better half of three hours teasing Ash, getting him to the edge, but never letting him cum. She rode him for hours, letting him see, but not touch, her smooth body. If he neared orgasm, she'd climb off him and watch the disappointment in his eyes. Her hands massaged his member, but would leave it throbbing, pre-cum spilling over. She tied his hands behind his back and let him feel the pain of being denied his orgasms while Iris had plenty.

Cilan and Ash crawled inside their sleeping bags under the starry sky. "I hope it doesn't rain tonight." The green-haired chef laughed, bringing Ash to laugh too. Pikachu curled up inside Ash's sleeping bag. Iris slowly nestled into hers with Axew in her hair. "Well, goodnight. I think we'll all need a good night's rest for tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Ash cheered, rolling over to get comfortable. The yellow mouse yawned and nuzzled down to rest. Iris' eyes stayed wide open. _"It's going to be a rough night to make up for what you did last night."_ Rubbing her thighs together within the sleeping bag, her hands slowly made their way down to her crotch. Last night was a lot of fun, for her at least, but the thought of what he might do tonight was numbing her mind.

While walking all day, she felt herself becoming wetter as her mind kept thinking about Ash's voice, breath and his words. Ash had shown some primal, rough dominance previously and Iris wanted to see him unleash his inner desires completely. Last night definitely pushed him closer. It hadn't been much, but a little hair-pulling, some excited thrusts in her mouth and a surprising amount of vulgar language that she'd never heard the boy uttered before then. He had the potential to be rough which is exactly what Iris was hoping for.

The Unova dragon trainer has many fetishes. She thought it made her seem mature. One of those was switching between being the dominant and be the submissive, though if she had to choose, she loved to be the submissive one in her relationship with Ash, and thus the reason to why she chose Axew in the morning. It wasn't that she purposefully lost, but she knew that Excadrill had a far better chance of winning due to type advantage over Pikachu, so to make it 'fair', she let Axew fight the electric mouse Pokemon.

Now that she'd lost, it was only a matter of time before Ash would tell her to follow him deeper into the woods, away from the unsuspecting Cilan.

A brief wind rustled the trees off towards the right; leaves delicately flying into the open sky. Her hands began to rub the sensitive nub between her legs, animated by her touch. "Nn…" She moaned into her sealed mouth. It felt good. The forced delay from when her arousal had started made her touch so much more satisfying, but at the same time, she immediately realised no amount of masturbation was going to sate the demand for Ash.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed at her shoulder. Her body tensed as her fingers pressed harder against her highly sensitive clit. "Nnn!" She attempted to silence the moan the escaped her throat. Turning her head to face the person, she hoped her face didn't display any lusting desires. Ash was the culprit.

"Come on. Cilan is sleeping." His voice was rather cold, lacking the typical enthusiasm that the boy from Pallet Town normally carried, but perhaps that was just the whispering and cold wind that made it seem that way. He'd left his sleeping bag on the ground with Pikachu still sleeping at the bottom to keep warm. Telling his furry companion that he'd be going for a toilet stop, he knew the electric mouse won't keep track of the time when the sun was down and sleeping until the rude awakening of his return. Iris could do the same with Axew, just with a little more whining from the baby dragon.

She carefully placed her Pokemon into her sleeping bag and followed the boy into the breezy forest. Her eyes watched the boy's back while keeping an eye out for any twigs that may snap and alert their friends left behind. Ash didn't look back at her, this was very different to how he normally acted. It made her feel incredibly dirty, but she was hoping for this.

Iris didn't exactly know what made her like the idea of being treated rough in a sexual environment. Maybe it was the glimpses of the rough nature Ash secretly had tucked away got her excited for the unknown, or perhaps it was the loss of power she felt. Dealing with strong and mighty dragons and teaching them to follow her orders is a tall task, she grew friendships with her Pokemon, but the power she felt when training them was unreal. Having this power taken from her felt… Good.

Having Ash change for her in an environment that she knew he had only experienced with her was nice too. It made the whole ordeal feel intimate and exclusive to her. It felt special.

She couldn't put her finger on the exact reason, – it could be all of the above – but that didn't matter. She was barely able to walk with the anticipation crawling along her skin.

The Pokemon Trainers entered the darkness of the forest. You could hear faint murmurs of Pokemon scuttling in the bushes, but Iris knew the area was mostly safe. At night there shouldn't be any Pokemon that would attack humans, although there is always the chance of an odd occurrence. She was desperately hoping that nothing would stop what she spent the day dreaming about.

Ash ducked behind a tree; Iris followed. A hand reached back as his body spun to face the girl. The hand slid into place, cupping her left cheek as his fingers rested under her ear. It was very sudden, Iris lacked the apt time to react. Ash's face leant in, his lips connecting with hers. She pressed into the kiss firmly, accepting that from this point, things are getting heated.

The boy from Pallet Town stepped towards the dragon tamer, causing her to step backwards. All while kissing, their lips connected tightly, they went as one towards the tree they'd walked past. Her body pressed up against the tree trunk as Ash pressed his body against hers. She expected the bark to be rough, and while it was, she didn't feel it even slightly. Her mind was too far focused on Ash.

His tongue pried open her lips with relative ease, Iris fully obliging to the demand; it was her demand as well, after all. Anything he wanted, she would do tonight. He had won.

Tongues rubbing along one another, their saliva exchanged. They shared each other's taste and lust for their bodies. Ash's hand left her cheek, dropping down to her flat chest. When Iris got lustful, her entire body's sensitivity increased tenfold, and that included the already sensitive areas. With free hands, the boy's fingers found the delicate nubs poking through her night clothing, a light pink shirt.

His mouth starting moving away from her lips, kissing her cheek, then ear. His breath did the same as it did earlier, weakening Iris' knees. His lips continued to move, kissing the side of her neck, making sure to suckle a little harder on this part of her body.

Iris let him do what he wanted while she soaked up the pleasure he was leaving all over her body. She could feel her own wetness dripping down past her pink shorts, the idea of tonight proving to be more than exciting.

Sick of the shirt in his way, his hands dropped and swiftly rose back up, underneath the pink shirt. Her mounds were far more soft and sensitive via direct touch, so much so that Iris began moaning aloud. "Mmn… A-Ash…" Her lips quivered while his lips continued pecking at her neck, chin and cheek. His fingers squeezed her nipples, watching the reaction her body forced upon her. Tensing all over, moaning unintelligible words and knees beginning to buckle. If Ash didn't have his hands holding her by the chest, she'd have fallen to her knees.

A couple more kisses and another minute of teasing her chest and Iris was about ready to demand more, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She had lost to Ash so now she has to wait for Ash to go further.

In a sudden movement, he'd lifted up her pink shirt, throwing it over her head. It got caught on her nest of hair, but with a few seconds of struggling, it came off and landed to her left, crumpling to the ground. The cold of the night embraced her body, bringing her to shake a little, but no more than the anticipation was already forcing her to.

Ash looked up into her eyes, their faces now inches apart. She looked back, if only she knew how wide her eyes had become. Both sets of large brown eyes shimmered light back and forth. This was their way of asking if the other was ready to go further. This might be her one chance to stop. Even if Ash is the dominant one tonight, she still has the right to tell him to end it. They were still friends on a journey together, after all.

It seems Ash had plans to get rough and with this exchange, he discovered Iris knew too. Without a word from Iris to protest the idea, Ash spoke with monotone. "On your knees." Iris followed, rather easily with her knees giving out halfway. The sudden fall was a small fright, but her mind was focusing on the sounds of his fly lowering. He undid his pants button and folded the two ends down, trying to keep them out of the way.

Iris stared towards the briefs she could see, then back up at Ash, the boy she desired so much from. A blowjob was nothing new, they did it on their first night playing around with each other, but she knew tonight wouldn't be your average blowjob.

She cleared her throat, rather loudly, as Ash's thumb dipped behind the waistline of his grey briefs. Her eyes followed the creasing, clearly being his erect member. Slowly, he pulled the briefs lower as his other hand moved down and grabbed his shaft, pulling it out of its fabric cage. The cold air felt tingly from how hot it had become when tucked away.

It rested, hanging over the forced down waistline, erect and waiting for Iris' attention. She looked at it closely, as her hand gradually began moving up to reach it. Her fingers gently curled around the long shaft that had given her quite the surprise when she first saw it. Wasn't record-breaking, but definitely wasn't average.

With care, she pulled his foreskin further back, marvelling at his member without meaning to. The Pokemon Trainer pushed his hips forward, a reminder for Iris on what she was meant to be doing. She gulped, normally this would be easy, something they did almost every night, but she was getting excited and cold feet at the same time. Finally, she pushed herself that extra bit. Her lips wrapped over the head of his erected member. The warmth of her mouth was the complete opposite of the chilling wind, bringing a strange pleasure to wash over Ash's body.

She began taking more of his member into her mouth, giving the underside a lot of attention from her tongue. So far, it was pretty normal. Her lips tightened around his shaft as his head began to reach the back of her throat. Ash leant back against the tree trunk as his hand gently ran over the top of her head. She licked his shaft a few times, then his head a couple before enveloping it back in her heavenly mouth.

"Mn…" Ash grunted, looking down at his friend, her eyes so focused on the activity. He had no doubt that Iris knew what was on the menu for the night, but now he was just waiting on when. They both knew one thing, it would be during this blowjob. After being teased all night yesterday, with no release, he was ready to let out his darkest desires and from what he could tell, Iris was waiting for it too.

Giving his shaft kisses to the base and back up to the tip once more, she changed up her style. Her lips began kissing his balls while her hands cared for his warm member. Seeing her eyes staring up at him from underneath his cock gave him a warped feeling of satisfaction. His fingers slowly sunk deeper into her hair as time went on. She let a ball into her mouth, suckling on it with care. This was a first for both of them, but what was a relationship – even one between friends with benefits – without experimentation?

After a couple minutes, giving both balls enough attention, he guided her head back to his member. Her lips lightly caressed his shaft, running over the imperfect shape and reaching the normal distance before his hand forced her further. She audibly gagged as his head attempted to go down her throat, but that didn't cause Ash to let up. His fingers curled up, grabbing more than enough of her long hair to use as a handle.

He used his grip to keep Iris in place as his hips began to do the moving. His cock went further into her mouth than previously. Iris gagged and coughed between each thrust, taking in the air she could. Saliva began to splatter out of her mouth thanks to the speed of Ash's thrusting. Iris could barely keep both eyes open before he pulled down, making her look up at him, his cock still halfway in her mouth. From the rapid thrusting and sudden rough treatment, tears had welled up in her eyes. Not because she was sad, if she was being honest, she was very excited, but from her eyes watering.

This was a look Ash had never seen Iris have before. Watery, half-open eyes, saliva drooling down her chin, his member hanging from her tongue with her mouth wide open. He couldn't help but grin at the erotic picture he'd taken in his mind.

He pulled his hand back up, resulting in her head returning to her normal position. Pushing his cock further into her mouth, he could feel it tightening the more he attempted to get deeper. Besides the usual coughing and spluttering from the recipient, there was a muffled moaning coming from her throat. She was happy to be doing this; to be treated this way.

Suddenly, he pulled on her hair, forcing her lips to his base. His cock was blocking her airways as the heat and sounds got Ash closer to climaxing. It felt so good, for both of them, even if one couldn't breathe. He tugged back, pulling his cock from her tight mouth. Large amounts of saliva had built up, connecting her mouth to his cock and dribbling down her chin onto her exposed chest. His member was caked in her spit, the warmth from her mouth still lingering, even now in the cold winds of the woods.

She gasped for air. The feeling of air rushing into her lungs after the drought felt amazing. There was a sense of anxiety she felt when being cut off from breathing. She trusted Ash, but it was a natural reaction to being choked. However, unlike most cases of anxiety, she liked the feeling it gave her.

Before filling her lungs completely, she was jerked forward, swallowing his large member again. She could feel it twitching in her throat while more saliva pooled at the bottom of her mouth. _I'm so dirty…_ The sensation of her saliva dripping down her chin, coating her breasts and stomach was wonderful. The rough hair-pulling was desirable, she wanted more.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks. He kept his cock in her throat for far longer this time, watching her face closely. "Three." His voice dominated her ears. Even through the choking and moaning from her throat and the rustling of the wind, his voice was loud and clear. "Two." She had no air left and was coasting off the pleasure of her throat being filled with his member. "One." He spoke slowly and calmly, his grip on her hair tightening once more before yanking her away.

"Gaaaaaaah!" No doubt waking up a few wild Pokemon, she inhaled, desperate to stay conscious for more. Much more saliva pooled down her chin, decorating the surrounding area of her mouth and petite breasts. The girl panted, watery eyes looking up at the dominant Ash, wondering what was going through his head. If you saw her, you'd think she was in pain, hurt or incredibly upset, but inside she was in ecstasy; complete and utter sexual joy.

Pulling her close once again, he moved her head to the side of his saliva-coated member. He pressed it up against her cheek, her own spit wiping onto her face. She could feel the warmth radiating, finding it oddly soothing. He smeared it over her face, Iris quickly closed her eyes, to reach the opposite cheek. This left drool over her nose and forehead, not to mention both cheeks and her chin. She looked like a mess; it was perfect.

Content with his work, he pulled her face back and forth again, her lips back at the tip of his cock. Iris had fallen in love with the hair-pulling. It didn't hurt too much, but she had Axew's restlessness to thank for getting used to it.

With more force, he pressed his cock against her lips until she opened her mouth, letting the harden member force its way down her throat. She was expecting the same as previously, where he'd let her throat tighten and for her to run out of breath, but suddenly, he pulled her back and forth rapidly. The gagging and choking, coughing and spluttering was loud and messy. Ash half-expected Cilan to be woken up by how loud the petite girl was being.

Ash watched her wet face cough out saliva and eyes implored for a break. He looked down at her, his eyes not giving off any indication of what he was thinking. Iris couldn't help but be excited. Her pink shorts were drenched in her own fluids, if thinking about tonight wasn't already enough, activity number one had more than gotten her body lustful and eager.

A flurry of sounds, all incomprehensible, squeaked and piped from her mouth as his hand forced her to take his dick in her mouth over and over again for longer than a minute. With less than a second in between each tug, she could barely get enough oxygen in the gaps. Her world was already a blur thanks to the tears clouding her vision, but with her breathing pattern being constantly toyed with, she was having trouble focusing on anything but her immediate surroundings.

Without warning, he switched back to holding her head down. His cock violently throbbing in her throat; he was about to climax. After having not ejaculated after the torturously long night of yesterday, he had a lot of semen saved up, ready to release on his friend. Her lips pressing against the base of his cock, quivering to match the powerful pulsating of his sex organ.

Fixing his grip on her messy, dark violet hair, he pulled her hair back and pushed his hips away. His puffy cock throbbed a few times before he grabbed it with his spare hand. Tugging his foreskin down was the last nudge to push him over the edge. With an intense shudder, Ash shot a long, thick rope of cum, splashing upon impact to Iris' bottom lip, splattering into her mouth, along the inside of her cheek. A small remainder of the semen stream dangled from the fringe of her lip as the second spurt caught her along the back of her bottom row of teeth, soaking down between her gum and cheek. She could already taste it thanks to the large heaves of air she was sucking in.

The third and fourth shot were the largest, one coating her cheek on the outside, barely avoiding the outer area of her eye. The other hit her upper lip, dripping down onto her tongue. The warmth from the steamy fluids was pleasing to have on her skin.

His grip on his cock loosened and tightened sporadically as a fifth load hit Iris on the bottom of her chin, the thick liquid dripping onto her petite, dark-skinned chest, finding its resting place between her breasts.

The final two shots decorated her tongue, settling quickly, the taste apparent within seconds. Ash's hand left his pleased member and pressed Iris' bottom jaw up, forcing her to swallow his seed. She swirled the thick, gooey liquid in her mouth first, rolling over her teeth and underneath her tongue, spreading everywhere before taking it all down in one big gulp. He listened closely for the satisfying sound of her swallowing, then the Unova trainer opened her mouth wide, spotless. Around her mouth was far from it, but that didn't matter, it helped remind her where she stood tonight.

Her breathing was heavy in an attempt to gain some semblance of normality again. Chest puffing out in a deliberately slow manner, feeling a little more confident in her ability to stay conscious now.

"Good girl." Ash smiled. Praising a human like so should feel weird, at least Ash thought so, but it was rather similar to praising a Pokemon. "Get up." Short commands worked best. It gets the point across and doesn't let the meek ones below get too comfortable.

Iris followed the words ringing in her ears. Slowly, she got to her feet, almost falling twice. She didn't realise how lightheaded she'd become.

The dominant Ash stepped forward. As if the ground trembled with his movement, Iris fell, grabbing at Ash's clothes for support. His hands caught her arms, helping her stand. "T-Thanks…" She spoke submissively. The trainer from Pallet Town was silent. He straightened her up and stared into her wide brown eyes. A finger rose to her chest, collecting the streak of cum laying between her small breasts. It coated the tip of his finger. Iris did nothing but watch, the smell of his semen filling her nose. He lifted his finger further up, but his eyes did not leave hers.

Pushing against her lips, she opened them just enough for his finger to fit inside. His finger moved about her mouth, running along her teeth and over her tongue. How he played with her mouth so numbly made her feel rather degraded; it made her feel hot. The taste of his seed mixed with his finger was intoxicating. As he pulled it away, her lips attempted to follow, desperate to suckle for longer.

Ash's shrinking member twitched at her display of neediness and lust. It was clear she wanted more, she wanted to be treated roughly to sate a burning desire deep down. She was his; so obediently his.

With her face still covered in saliva and his mess, Ash took another step closer, playfully kissing her ear, nibbling lightly. This was all to distract her because now, with his body pressed up against hers, his hand dropped behind the waistline of her pink sleepwear. He noticed the lack of panties, but decided not to press her on it.

The fabric was soaked and soon enough, he found the source. Her body twitched and jerked to his touch. It had been a light nudge, but she reacted as if he'd kicked her. He looked ahead, at her face. She had her eyes shut tight and was already beginning to pant. She was extremely sensitive tonight and Ash knew why. This roughhousing had unleashed the deviant inside Iris, more so than their nightly encounters already had.

He let one finger run up and down her wet slit, lingering at her entrance each and every time. Her thighs quivered as she whispered his name. "Ash… Ash… Mm, Ash…" If the toying around with this erotic dragon tamer wasn't enough to revive his erection, those soft, sensual words definitely did the trick.

The boy kissed down her ear and neck to her bare shoulder. Her body was vibrating with every movement in her shorts. Her hips buckled towards his hand, demanding more without the words to make it insulting to the master. Ash kept up his drawn out, slow movements. Spreading her lower lips with one finger. Now, whenever he pulled towards his body, he made sure to near her clitoris, but never quite make contact, teasing her just that little bit more.

He could feel her body quivering, specifically her legs once more. Hot air barrelled out of his lungs, brushing down her shoulder. Iris wanted to yell at him. She wanted to tell him to hurry up, but she was smarter than that. Who knows what he might do? Although, that thought on its own felt good enough to risk it.

A second finger made its appearance, now running alongside the previous. Her wetness was already running down his fingers, pooling in the palm of his hand. The intense and harsh blowjob had more than set her body into overdrive.

Her fingers drummed on his back as she whimpered out his name. She could only see the darkness amongst the trees behind them, but her mind was only focusing on the pleasure a single finger was giving her. He let his teeth lightly sink into her shoulder while letting a second finger spread her lips further apart. "Ooh… Mmn…" The girl murmured under her hefty breath.

Body swaying sporadically back and forth in response to the tingly pleasure from his movements. Ash suckled on the exposed skin between his teeth as he let his hand rise a little higher, running against her clitoris. "Eep!" She suddenly chirped at the shock of her desires being met. Her thighs were shaking, her body only being held up by Ash's overwhelming presence.

His fingers repeatedly rolled over her overly sensitive nub, resulting in cries and howls, waking the surrounding Pokemon in the forest. Then it suddenly stopped. "Iris…" He whispered, his teeth letting her shoulder attempt to recover. His words went nowhere, it was just a short distraction to take her mind off his fingers before they began pressing at her tight entrance.

"Nyea…" She muttered while her trembling legs spread further apart to accommodate for his fingers arrival. Iris felt her eyes attempting to roll back. It was only his fingers, but this new way of being treated had done something to her. "Yes… Yes, yes…" As if her mind could only manage to say one word on loop, she focused on Ash's fingers, pushing deeper inside of her. If she was the dominant one tonight, she would push him down and have her way with him immediately, but she didn't have that sort of luxury.

He pulled his hand towards himself, jutting her hips against his legs. His fingers pressed against her walls in all the right places. Sensations from all over began rattling throughout her body, being triggered by the satisfaction of her core.

Ash wanted to continue playing the cool, strong-willed dominant one, but truth be told, he also wanted to feel the pleasure of her inviting valley. It took him a moment to realise, but he's the dominant one, he won the Pokemon battle; if he wants to skip to intercourse, nothing was stopping him. A smirk grew on his face, but with it facing the dirt, Iris was none-the-wiser. He knew what he would do.

His fingers massaging her walls were heavenly. Iris' mind had disconnected from her body, just soaking in pleasure. Her body was only being held up by Ash, her weak legs and the tree trunk behind her. She knew she was being greedy, especially as the loser of the day, but she wanted more. So much more. It didn't matter too much right now as her first orgasm was building up fast, and with Ash's surprising talent, she'll be shaking under the force of her body's satisfaction in no time.

Her petite body lightly jiggled to the powerful actions from Ash. He took in her scent, as he listened to her loose whimpers and moans. He felt her inner walls get even tighter around his two fingers. His smirk grew wider, favouring the left side of his face. Her body began to shudder, her climax seconds away. That's when he removed his fingers entirely. "E-Eh!? A-Ash! Please!" Iris began. "I-I… Just want- I know I- Pleas-" Aside from cutting herself off, trying desperately to make the man give her the orgasm that she only had a taste of, he cut her off the final time. He wiped the two fingers across her cheek and lips, silencing her and showing a mix of degradation and ownership. The translucent fluid fitted in perfectly with the saliva already on her face, that and the semen still present. This single movement reminded her of her place on this cold evening.

Denied of her orgasm, Iris could do nothing but stare back at the unreadable eyes in front of her. Her back rested against the tree trunk, her legs incapable of function. Ash did nothing but stare back for a minute, his hand still pressed against her lips. This long silence, filled with nothing but their brown eyes watching each other, was the most stressful situation yet. With the previous activities, she knew what she had to do, even with how rough he was being. When he pushed his fingers past her entrance, she just let the pleasure come to her, but now, she had no idea how to react to the cold stare.

Her body was like jelly, her mind was jumping back and forth between self-discipline and insatiable lust, and her sex drive was yelling at her, telling her to reach what she wanted, her orgasm. She was in a state in which she'd never imagined before. Earlier, the idea of being treated rough excited her, but she never knew how it would truly feel. She… She loved it. Her anxious look turned into a small smile as Ash's look never changed. She couldn't help but feel eager to see what was in store for her next. Even after having gotten close to climax and being deprived of it, she didn't harbour any annoyance longer than a minute. If she got to experience an orgasm, that was Ash's decision, not hers, despite what her body wanted.

Ash's eyes left her face, his mouth not smirking or grinning, just blank. With one swift movement, he gripped her right nipple with one hand, in between two fingers, he pinched and pulled towards him. It hurt a little, but felt numbingly good with her wealth in sensitivity. At the same time, he grabbed the small of her back with his other hand and pulled her from the support of the tree. With her being pulled right to him, his erection pressed up against her wet, pink shorts and her warm stomach. She sighed in delight, the staring game was over. Then, he let go.

Both hands left her petite body as she dropped to the grass beneath. It wasn't a far fall, but definitely a shock to those not expecting. Her hair softened the blow. She lost sight of Ash for a moment, not standing where she was dropped. Instead, he had gotten to his knees and had gripped her pink shorts from the legs. He pulled them off with relative ease, Iris certainly not putting up a fight. She felt the cold night air envelope her upper thighs, ass and pussy. It shouldn't have felt different from the many other nights they'd gotten naked together, but tonight she felt more vulnerable than normal; and for good reason.

With her legs forced up in the air, Ash grabbed both by the ankles as he tossed away the unneeded clothing. From this angle, he could clearly see the glistening sweat and excitement in the moonlight surrounding her core. She _really_ was enjoying this night.

Hugging her legs to his chest, he positioned his cock towards her inviting lips. It all happened so quickly, a couple seconds ago she was still on her feet wishing for him to hurry up and now she wasn't quite prepared. The tip of his erection pressed at her warm entrance. It took Ash a lot of self-restraint to not thrust in immediately. He looked towards her face. Shimmering brown eyes staring up at the man, shrouded by the shadows of the trees above. "Ravage me…" She whispered under her breath, just out of his earshot.

Ash had plans to anyway. He let himself give a small smirk, an expression of his zest, before his head pushed apart her greedy lips and spread her entrance. Forcing her legs together made her that much tighter, to the point where it was hard for him to fit half of his length inside.

Iris threw her head back, gasping at his size. It had happened a couple times, but she'd totally forgotten his girth. She was already a tight girl, but with her legs together and the size change from his finger to his cock, her mind was already fading.

The boy pushed his cock in further, reaching three quarters before having to pull out, right to the edge of her entrance. Her eyes rolled from side to side, no longer able to keep her head up to look at him. All she could see were blurry stars. "Oh, God!" She groaned as his hips pumped forward, reaching deeper inside of her. Her entire body bounced with his powerful thrust.

Her legs tensed and wriggled in his grasp, but he kept them firmly in his possession. Toes curled to his thrusting, her lower lips gripping his shaft, she was feeling the ecstasy course through her veins.

Every thrust pushed her against the coarse dirt, her bare back pressing down on the grass beneath. His free hand ran over her hip, stomach and gripped her petite right breast roughly. He squeezed her breasts, giving her a twinge of pain before reeling back and slapping the small cup size. "Umph!" She grunted, the hit leaving a feeling of burning delight. Iris didn't expect a slap to be so thrilling, and the pain to be pleasurable. She realised she had a lot of self-exploration to do after tonight.

The pain lingered for a couple seconds before her brain forgot about it and moved back to the pleasurable thrusting. Their skin connecting every second started making a louder noise, echoing through the trees in the area. "Ash… Ash…" She moaned between every pound. His hands moving back to her lovely breast could only mean another brew of pain and pleasure was about to come her way.

 _SLAP!_

Her skin rippled, feeling the sting strike and run through her chest. Her teeth chattered before sinking into her lip. Her hips attempted to buck back at Ash's cock, wanting more. More of everything. Both pain and pleasure. Both his dominance and her submissiveness. She wanted to be hit, smacked, pulled and used.

She dug her fingers into the dirt, ripping up the grass. The boy forced the petite girl to take his entire length. Her walls were pressed to their limit as her eyes began to water again. She gasped for air as his member rested inside. Suddenly pulling out, she felt the emptiness, the swelling desire for his return.

Sex was normal for these two as of recent, but everything was so much different. Iris felt like sex and this experience were two different things; something normal sex could never compare to. "M-More…" She muttered. His eyes rolled over her desperate face, a lustful look in her eyes. She got what she wanted. He slapped her again. It was a little softer than last time, but that was due to the location. Her cheek burned as she spluttered, surprised.

Her eyes looked back to him. Ash expected fear, but it seemed to be the opposite. Like a dog who didn't know it was being treated poorly, she looked ready for more. The tears in her eyes beginning to fall once again. She was a mess.

He let her legs down, spreading them apart, lessening the vice grip of her stretched walls. Naturally being tight, it didn't change too much. The reasoning for this was for Ash's convenience, a direct path for her throat.

The air pumped in and out of her lungs fast, needing more to help cope with the pleasure and activeness of Ash's rough fucking. The Pokemon Trainer was about to change this, his hands wrapping around her neck. It was warm. He could feel her incredibly fast pulse in his hands. This was like her lifeline. His grip tightened. Her eyes gleamed, shaking slightly as her airflow was cut off. They looked pleading. An empty gasp croaked from her shut windpipes.

All-the-while, Ash's hips sped up, her body recoiling. She brought her hands up to his, holding onto them. Not attempting to remove them, she trusted Ash, she just wanted to hold them. Her lungs were already running on empty, Ash slamming his body against hers. He was getting rougher.

"GGGK!" She choked out, her eyes scanning the sky above loosely as drool flowed from the corners of her mouth. Ash let her breathe for a second before resealing the valve. Her teeth clenched, the stars beginning to brighten. Legs shaking and toes curling, her mind could only focus on two things: The rational desire for air and the irrational desire for his hands to tighten further.

Her vision blurry, all she could make out was the glowing stars, the faint creeping shadows of the surrounding vegetation and the dark figure of Ash. She felt him towering over her, his arms like pillars compressing her throat. She couldn't even detail his eyes with the shading from his cap.

Shoulders tensing, she suddenly felt a powerful strike from his hips, beating on her thin figure. His cock felt as if it was getting thicker, or the lack of air was getting to her mind. "KKE!" Saliva continued to stream down her cheeks.

He let his grip weaken for a moment, enough time for her to refill her lungs. The flowing air almost burned, the sensation feeling alien already. Her passion was twisting her perception. Once the oxygen guaranteed consciousness for at least another half of a minute, she tapped on his wrists, pleading for his clasp to restrict her throat again. With an expression she couldn't set eyes on, Ash's fingers strengthened his grasp.

Almost immediately, he began pounding her petite body harder. The tears and saliva gleamed beneath the stars, her eyes switching from wide to half-closed in a matter of seconds. She unwillingly let out croaks and gargles, her body wanting to breathe, but her mind demanding more punishment.

Her saliva dribbled down her chin, running down her neck and flowing against Ash's overlapping thumbs. She could no longer tell if she was squirming due to the pleasure, or due to the suffocation. Her life was entirely in his hands. It was almost like he'd taken the burden of breathing away from her just so she could focus solely on his cock putting such mind-numbing pressure onto her sensitive inner walls. He was in control, and as a generous ruler, he gave her pleasure and took away the responsibility of inhalation.

"GIK!" She hacked. Her hands fell from his, returning to the ripped up dirt to her sides. Fingers digging into the untamed grass, she felt her arms tense all the way to her fingertips as Ash's cock began to throb in her tight cunt. "GKK…" Her throat grumbled, desperate for another breath. Iris, however, wanted to focus on nothing more than the pressure building up, a smaller kind of death arriving shortly.

Hips bucking back at his unrelenting cock, she opened her eyelids fully, scanning the shadows over his face for a little detail. She wanted to know his expression; she desired to know where his eyes travelled; she needed to know the curvature of his mouth. Yet, at the same time, she loved the mystery of it all.

As his tip went as deep as he could manage, Iris gripped the earth tighter, squeezing it against her palms. His thrusting was continuously getting faster. Ash wanted his second orgasm. Iris still sought after her first.

Each and every time his pelvis crashed against hers, a loud smacking sound reverberated through the forest. More tears fell as his hands moved away from her neck, her throat immediately flooding with air. His hands trailed down to her petite, harshly jiggling breasts. He slapped her right breast once as his other hand groped the left. "A-Ash… Oh, Ash!" She cried out, all the air being used just to call his name. "Mmm! S-Shit…" She groaned, her eyes bouncing from place to place, unable to focus on anything now. It was as if his grip on her throat had kept her mind in place, but now she couldn't concentrate on anything. Her mind wanted to think of the pleasure, breathing, their surroundings, her voice, his grunts, her hands and everything in between. It was almost too much.

"Ash!"

 _SLAP!_

His fingers recoiled from her cheek, letting the burning sensation sink in. Beads of her built up saliva were unwillingly released from her mouth, splattering over her right shoulder. He grunted under his breath as she felt the pulsating inside of her begin to grow more frequent. She could feel his climax getting closer and closer. Soon, his cum would flood her womb.

Her eyes lethargically trailed back to his shaded face while she felt one hand suddenly grip her throat again, pushing down. His other hand kept abrasively groping her petite breasts. "KAAK!" Now she could see glints in his eyes, beaming through the darkness surrounding him. It was frightening, the way his eyes stared down at her with his hand crushing her neck, but she trusted him. That's all that matter, and that's what made it arousing. The trust of sexual abuse. It was something she wanted, it was something he wanted. Mutual and beneficial.

Her thighs shuddered as his cock rammed her harder. She'd be gasping if she could.

Ash leaned forward, his hips grinding more than thrusting now. His breath peppered against her wet chin. "Cum." His words were loud, drilling into her ears even though he hadn't spoken any louder than normal. Her eyes widened as she registered his command. That's when her body realised how close she was. It was about to hit her like a truck. So much had been happening, she had lost track of the pleasure growing inside of her.

Arms shaking and tensing, she stared directly into his eyes. Her legs were too weak to move, they simply shook at Ash's waist. Each thrust could be the one to bring her to climax.

He slapped her breasts once more as he let her breathe for a single second, closing her airway once again. She wouldn't breathe whilst orgasming, that's something Ash wouldn't allow.

Her back arched, her elbows helping hold her weight. She didn't weigh much, but her body felt weak. Elbows quivering and heart pounding, her hips quaked, feeling her longed for orgasm arriving.

"GGGGKKKMM!" She choked, more tears running down her cheeks as her pussy clamped down harder than ever before on his cock. Ash groaned, but it fell on deaf ears. Her shoulders thrashed against the dirt beneath her while her hips bucked and trembled, her own fluids rushing out.

Squirting uncontrollably, her brown eyes began rolling back as one dreary moan vibrated from her throat. Ash felt her nectar spray his pelvis and the crotch of his pants. Her body twitched violently, going into spasms while she continued to ride out the orgasm, still squirting.

Her tight pussy sent pleasurable tremors along the length of his cock, his body tensing as he felt his orgasm seconds away.

He removed his hand from her throat, noticeable markings being left behind. His other hand left her breasts, both retracting to her thighs. He gripped both tightly, his nails digging into her skin as his cock's throbbing finally released his thick seed, pouring inside of her.

She gasped, air filling her distressed lungs. The warmth sent shocks across her entire body. She felt more and more hot cum streaming into her womb. "Mmm…" Iris hummed, her eyes closing as her body's spasms began to subside. Breathing still felt odd as Ash finished his orgasm with one more powerful thrust into her. He kept his member inside, stopping his semen from dripping out for now. His hands left her dark thighs and moved up to her face. He cupped one cheek while his other hand delicately brushed some of her hair off her sweaty forehead.

He stared into her dazed eyes before leaning forward, leaving a gentle kiss on her wet lips. The sweet sound of their lips departing reverberated through their heads, bringing a soft smile to Ash's face. His master persona was gone now, his hand on her cheek slowly wiping away her tears and saliva.

She smiled back, her head still trying to function properly once more. Her hands weakly lifted up, pushing his hat off. The shadow now gone, she could see his eyes, the light brown shining back at her. She couldn't stop herself from giggling a little. Her body was so warm, sore and, most of all, happy.

Ash kissed her again, Iris kissing back in an instant. He gradually pulled his hips back, his cock becoming flaccid. This movement stirred the hot semen inside of her, slowly beginning to move to her entrance. "Come with me." He whispered, helping her get to her feet. She was shaky so he lent her his shoulder.

Iris looked to her right, staring at the boy who was dominating her just a minute ago. The change was outstanding. He was now completely different. "I'll grab your clothes. Just rest here." He patted her head and continued to give his ever-young smile.

She cautiously held onto the tree, her fingers wrapping around the rough bark, holding it close as Ash disappeared into the dark surroundings to find her clothes. He soon returned, his clothing fixed up too. He had her pyjamas neatly under his arm, they were a little wet, but he didn't mind.

"Let's go clean up, Iris." He laughed cheerfully, helping her trembling legs move through the forest, nearing the small lake they'd come across before the sun had hid behind the mountains. Ash heard some Pokemon scurry away, deeper into the forest. Neither of them were too worried about a wild encounter, however.

She nuzzled into his arm, a small smile continuing to grow on her tired face. He stopped as the lake spread out before them. It wasn't too large, but it looked perfect to soak in. Moving closer to the edge, he helped Iris into the body of water. She winced at the cold, but accepted the temperature. Slowly, her foot entered, followed by her other. Ash held her arms as she lowered her naked self into the lake.

Ash threw off his clothes and left them in a small pile beside hers before joining her. It was freezing, Ash was shivering more than Iris, but their bodies stuck together to stay warm.

"Ash…" The dragon tamer whispered softly. Her hands pressing against his bare chest. She stared into the dark distance, yet, the shimmering water reflecting the moonlight. "Thank you."

"Hm?"

"I… I want to thank you for tonight." She blushed, sinking into the water a little more.

Ash held the small of her back, sighing a little before looking up at the full moon above. "I'm actually surprised. I was sort of expecting you to yell at me for going too far." He laughed meekly, scratching the back of his head.

"No. It was perfect." She kissed his jawline followed by his neck. "I was wondering… If you wanted to do it again sometime…"

She looked away hurriedly, watching a small water-type Pokemon jump out of the water and dive back in, although she couldn't make out what it was exactly. Ash began to laugh again, he was ecstatic tonight. "Of course we could do it again. I obviously had a lot of fun and I'm glad you did. But…" He inhaled deeply. The sound reminded Iris of her struggle with oxygen only moments ago. She slowly began rubbing her thighs together beneath the water's surface. "We'll need to make a signal in case I go too far. Words probably won't work."

Iris nodded. She trusted him entirely, but if things went south and Ash didn't know she was really hurting or frightened, it could lead to problems. "How about we change it depending on what's happening?" She finally returned her brown orbs to his face. "Like, 'red' or simply 'stop' when I can speak, but if you're… C-Choking me…" She blushed redder. "Then maybe a hand movement or something could work. Like…" She open and closed her hand three times in a row.

Ash agreed with a wide smile, blushing a little himself. "Yeah, sounds like it could work." He grinned, pulling her petite brown body closer. He kissed her temple, holding it for a few seconds before pulling away. "We should wash up a bit and then get some sleep. Cilan will be wondering why we're so tired tomorrow." Iris smiled back, dunking her head to wash off all the saliva and tears and anything else. It wasn't the best way to wash, but it was better than nothing in her state.

"How close are we to the next city?" Ash asked, hopping out of the lake.

Iris thought for moment. "Uh, the next town will be in a couple days. Next city will be a couple more after that." She envisioned a map in her head as Ash began walking away.

"So…" He sheepishly lowered his head. "I need to sneak back into camp a grab a towel for us." Iris rolled her eyes, but she hadn't thought that far ahead either.

"Such a kid."

 **Author's Note:** **Hope you liked it. A special thanks to Fate-117 for reading through this and helping out with edits.**

 **As I said, if you have any suggestions, feel free to give them, but more than that, I'd love to hear what you thought of this story. Thanks!**


	2. Learn

**Author's Note:** **Wow, this took a needlessly long time! I'm fairly certain I say that whenever I update any of my stories... At least I'm consistently disappointing!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. It's been 70% completed for a couple months now so I apologise it took me this long to get my ass into gear.**

Chapter Two: Learn

"Come on you two! You've been lagging behind all day!" Cilan shouted from a top the hill. Trees created a wall on both sides and the path was overgrown and almost unusable by any means other than foot.

"Pika!" Even the yellow companion of Ash's sat next to the connoisseur, either calling out encouragement or berating them with verbal abuse in his own tongue.

Ash and Iris stared up at them, sweat dripping from the hair stuck to their foreheads. Iris closed her eyes, rubbing the bags beneath before sighing and taking another excruciating step up the mountain.

Puffing hot air, Ash gripped his weak knees. Their late nights weren't the only reason for their sluggish movements, the sun was defeating them today. Even through the trees, the heat beat down on them.

Axew was hanging out of Iris' hair, the temperature in that nest being too much for the small dragon to bear. "Axxx…" He complained.

It had been a few days since the two trainers, still struggling to climb the hill, had established a role of dominance and submissiveness, with Iris being choked, slapped, dropped and teased all night. She had happily given Ash the right for dominance from then on. She had no desire to fight for the power for now. She wanted nothing but his pleasure and torture.

Ash had been equally as happy to take up that responsibility. The next night, they decided against having intimacy for Iris' sake. She was still recovering from the previous night. Last night, however, Ash had his hands at her throat, his teeth nibbling on her earlobe as his nails slowly pressed into her ass. She croaked out his name repeatedly in the dense forest. It was nothing harsher than the first time, but that didn't matter. Iris would still enjoy it even if it never became anything more than that.

She looked to her left, Ash was almost on his knees, the roots and vines ruining the path keeping him from deciding to lie down. Cilan was resting against a tree at the top, Pikachu pretending to sleep, getting impatient with the two.

He turned his head to the opposite side of the hill, seeing the rather expansive town spreading out between the tall mountains. It looked lively in a peaceful way. Cilan had never come here before, but it was only a town they were passing through. No Gym, nor anything else of particular interest.

Still, he enjoyed the view from above. Trees planted in specific spots all over the streets, small baskets of flowers hanging from lampposts, and people with Pokemon walking around enjoying the afternoon sun. He wouldn't mind spending a night or two here, but Ash was on a journey, one that wouldn't wait for Cilan to laze around in a middle of nowhere town.

"If we want to get to the city in a few days, we better hurry up!" Cilan shouted down to them. They'd made it maybe five more metres since he'd looked away. He pushed himself from the tree trunk and balanced on his feet.

Ash nodded and clenched his fists, beginning to force his aching, tired, overheating body to make it to the top sooner. He had a goal to reach as a Pokemon trainer and he didn't have time to waste. No hill was going to beat Ash Ketchum. Iris, on the other hand, didn't have the same motivation and drive that carried Ash forward. She was ready to collapse.

"Pika-piii~" Pikachu 'woke' up and joined Cilan at his feet. The small mouse was surprised with Ash's progress, only a couple of tough metres away now. Iris, sadly, still trailing behind.

She looked up at the boys and sighed. "Go on… Without me…" Her voice expressing fatigue. She was throwing in the towel. As her knees buckled to give out, she felt a strong pull, her feet stumbling to correct her centre of gravity. Ash had pulled her arm, dragging her towards him.

"We can't leave a friend behind." He laughed, Cilan joining in, still watching from atop the hill. She gave him a small chuckle too before she managed to step closer to the boy. " _And how could I leave behind my pet?_ " Ash whispered into her ear. It was risky with Axew so close, but the dragon wasn't the brightest in all honesty.

Iris' eyes shot open, then immediately lowered, her cheeks beginning to burn. _Pet… That's a new one._ She swooned internally. Most people would likely be disgusted by being referred to by such a name, but Iris actually felt like his pet in many ways; lower than a Pokemon in all ways.

Her fingers gingerly scrunched up the large ribbon wrapped around her waist as her other hand was pulled along by Ash. She followed Ash mindlessly, her thoughts no longer on the aches she felt from her muscles, instead, it was on Ash's words. Excitement coursed through her petite body.

"Oh, whoa!" Ash cried out, breaking apart the daydream Iris was about to fall into. His eyes laid upon the stunning view of the town at the foot of the hill. The slowly falling sun gave perfect lighting to highlight the peaceful nature of the small town. It was almost like time would stop ticking once you stepped foot on the rustic brick pavement.

Ash's hand slipped from Iris' as she fell to her knees and began panting. "Can we rest there?" She sighed heavily while Pikachu patted her on the back.

The trainer looked down at her then to Cilan who seemed content with either answer. Finally, he nodded. "Sure, let's take a break. We could even stay the night if you want." Cilan, again, seemed fine with both options.

"Mhm! Let's do that!" She cheered, yet her knees didn't get off the dirt. Cilan and Ash started trekking down the hill, but Iris was being left behind. "W-Wait!" She cried out, beginning to crawl to attempt to catch up.

* * *

Iris yawned and slumped down into a chair outside a small café. Cilan sat to her right, piercing his grilled cheese sandwich with a fork. She had the same before her, but instead of using utensils, she simply grabbed it off the plate and bit down, feeling the warm cheese spread over her tongue. "Mm!" She squealed in delight.

"Whoa! The cheese dances with my taste buds. A truly delicious meal for a connoisseur of my calibre!" Cilan shouted, his arms stretching out on both sides. Iris ignored him and went back to eating her café meal.

Ash had skipped out on lunch, taking a visit elsewhere in town. He'd told both Cilan and Iris that he was going to restock on typical trainer items such as pokeballs and potions, but really, he was visiting a different store.

 _One of a Kind._ The store for Pokemon accessories of all kinds. There was nothing unusual about a trainer browsing one of these stores. His eyes ran over the different products they carried. It was a rather impressive catalogue for a town of this size. Collars, leashes, bands, shampoo, brushes, bags, and even little clothes for smaller feline and canine Pokemon such as Lillipup. The outgoing colour of the store was almost blinding.

The trainer from Pallet Town spent a short while browsing before buying and leaving, his purchases placed away carefully in his backpack. He stepped back onto the empty streets, the late afternoon sun beginning to hide behind the surrounding mountains.

He appeared behind Iris, tapping her opposite shoulder and sitting down on the seat saved for him. Iris easily fell for his silly trick, but instead of the expected insult, she just pouted. Her plate only held crumbs, her sandwich devoured with glee. Cilan had finished his too, a napkin politely folded and placed on the side of the plate; his utensils beside each other on the plate too.

"I guess I better get some food." Ash patted his stomach, getting back up and disappearing into the café to order.

The three trainers organised a place for themselves to rest for the night in the town, a good way to relax and recover from the harsh trekking over the Unova region. They all shared a room in a local inn, Cilan paying for their stay.

Cilan feel asleep the instant his head hit the pillow, but Iris was the exact opposite. She was tired, having stayed up last night and spending the entire day walking, but her eyes wouldn't close, not when Ash was so close. She stared up at the wooden ceiling and waited. She had no idea if his command would come, but she just had to wait and find out.

After over an hour with no word from Ash except for a couple snores, her body finally settled down and she fell into a deep slumber.

The dark, haziness of sleep retreated as a light emerged. She weakly stumbled towards the shining beacon. It took shape, the shape of a boy. It held out a hand towards her which she gladly grabbed at. However, her hand fell right through the figure's outstretched hand. Instead, the light stepped forward and its hand tightly gripped her throat. Her knees quivered as her eyes shot open, trying desperately to examine the glowing figure.

She couldn't breathe. Her body thrashed and wiggled, her hands trying to rip the strong hand away, but she couldn't touch it, her hands just phasing through. Suddenly the light grew more detail. She could see the face of a boy she knew. Ash Ketchum. In an instant, her struggling halted. She found herself smiling. Her entire body feeling warmed by his presence. No longer was this a matter of life or death, instead, she held her hands out to embrace the boy.

"Pet." He spoke, his eyes glaring into hers. Iris managed a brief nod, her smile growing. Her body was numb as his gripped tightened for a second, then he pushed her away, knocking her to the ground.

The darkness surrounding them suddenly flooded and swallowed the light of Ash. "A-Ash!" She cried out, quickly scanning the area in hopes to see him, but instead the darkness kept rushing forward, rolling over her too.

She could only hear one thing. A faint voice. The faint voice of her lover. "Iris… Iris… Come on, Iris!" Her body sat up, gasping with her heart pounding. "Whoa, what's wrong?" She looked around quickly. She was in the inn of the town they'd arrived at yesterday. Nothing had changed. This settled her heartrate until she paid attention to the boy speaking to her.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah! I-I'm totally fine… Just an odd dream, that's all." She sighed, scratching her neck.

Ash patted her back and smiled. "Well, as long as you're okay, let's go get some breakfast!" He cheered, already changed into his day clothes.

"Where's Cilan?" His belongings were still in the room, but the man himself was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, him and Pikachu already went on ahead to get food." He mentioned, throwing his backpack over his shoulders and making sure it was fitted correctly. "Pikachu has really warmed up to Cilan on this journey."

"Yeah..." She mumbled, but she'd stopped giving him her full attention after his first sentence. Pushing herself onto her feet, her fingers gently weaved into Ash's collar. Her head tilted, moving forward. Ash did the same. With the close proximity, she could feel his warm breath brushing over her face as her lips puckered. Their lips pressed together, melting against one another in a single second. They traded warmth and saliva, love and trust as their hearts were heard loud and clear.

Iris pushed him against the wall, feeling her desires welling up and demanding release. Ash had different plans. He broke this kiss off and moved out of her grip. "Maybe later." He smiled, his cheeks turning red. "Get ready and I'll meet you at breakfast." He waved and closed the door behind him.

The dragon tamer fell to her knees, being cushioned by a pillow on the ground. Was he revolted by her action? No, he couldn't be with what they'd been doing. Perhaps he was having second thoughts…

Whatever it was, Ash sure acted differently when he was in the mood. The demanding and sexually aggressive and charged Ash would've slammed her against the wall, stripped her right there and then, and made harsh love to her. No doubt in her mind, she would've enjoyed every life-threatening second.

 _Oh God…_ She hummed internally, her mind beginning to be swallowed by the erotic thoughts. The idea of Ash pinning her to the wall, his stomach against her back as his cock pounds her from behind. Or the thought of being blindfolded, her mind being discombobulated by her complete vision of black whilst she feels her walls be spread apart. Even the concept of him forcing her to take the mouthful of his cock beneath the sheets while Cilan was in the room. All these lewd thoughts took their toll on Iris' body, an urge for self-satisfaction becoming more and more stipulating.

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, taking a deep breath in an attempt to control her desires. She tried to switch her train of thought onto something else, but it kept coming back to Ash. He could've made her his possession once again this morning, but instead, he ducked out. They were alone and she was throwing herself at him, but he turned down the opportunity. Leaving with rosy red cheeks. It was almost as if he was a different person to the one in the forest, squeezing her throat shut and slapping her petite frame.

 _Iridescent._

She thought to herself, slowing getting off her knees. That word was what she'd settled on to describe his current personality. He had an iridescent personality. At some angles, he was the cheerful Pokemon trainer that she meet on their first day together, but at different angles, he was the controlling and powerful sadist that she was currently seeking for.

In some ways, she was the same. After their sexual flings, she would be back to her bold personality… Except for recently. Ever since _that night,_ she'd been rather shy and a little off beat. Cilan may not have noticed, but she was sure Ash had. In fact, she was sure Ash was enjoying that he had managed to change Iris so much. He truly was moulding her into his _pet._

* * *

She donned her usual attire and ran out to meet with her two travelling companions for breakfast. Cilan was already finished, and she could tell as soon as she sits down, she'll have to hear about how delectable whatever he had was. Ash, on the other hand, was just getting his plate set down in front of him. Fluffy pancakes, syrup dribbled over the centre of the highest pancake on the stack, the sticky sweetness pouring down the sides. A small collection of chopped up fruits decorated the sides, giving the dish more colour than just brown.

Her eyes widened at the irised plate, all the bright hues surrounding the golden sun of deliciousness. Then her eyes moved to the face of the customer. Ash's face was lit up, his grinned stretched from ear to ear as he debated even using utensils.

Iris sighed at his display of immaturity and picked up the folded menu before her. Reading down the list, Iris eventually decided to have the pancakes as well.

"So, what are our plans for the day?" Cilan asked, petting the electric mouse who'd also finished his meal. Iris looked over to him, clear perplexity upon her face. "Oh! Did Ash forget to tell you? We've decided to spend another day here. I've found out a grade A connoisseur is residing here and I _really_ want to meet them!" His eyes twinkled likes stars. "And Ash decided he could use the time to train just out of town, and perhaps relax later in the evening." Ash gave a jubilant grunt, scoffing down the top pancake, syrup dribbling down his chin.

Her gaze drifted from Cilan to Ash. "So, I guess I'll just help Ash train…" She murmured into her sleeve, her hand lifted to her mouth.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. A training partner is always helpful!" Cilan beamed, wiping around his mouth after witnessing how messy Ash's face was getting. The connoisseur had no clue of what was rushing through Iris' mind; he'd be horrified if he found out. The dominance and the harshness would be too much for the green-haired Gym leader.

Suddenly her hair began to shake. A small dragon's head peeked out from the nest of hair, ready to be fed. "Axew!"

"Good morning, Axew." Iris rubbed his head while Cilan readied the Pokemon some food. "So, Ash… When are we going out to train?"

"Arsh shoon as I'm dun easting." He mumbled, a mouth full of food. Iris understood, somehow. Soon enough, she was stuffing pancakes into her mouth too.

* * *

Breakfast was over. Cilan had parted ways for the day. It was just Ash and Iris together. Pikachu and Axew couldn't help themselves from following Cilan to potentially have some of the best food in the Unova region. The dark-skinned girl's mind was racing as the two of them left the delightful and peaceful town.

 _Is this going to happen? He didn't want to this morning… But he did say 'Maybe later'! That's good, right? Oh, I'm not so sure… Perhaps it was because he didn't want to keep CIlan waiting. If that's the case, then he has no reason to turn me down now! But what if he just doesn't want to… Dammit! I just want him… Oh I want him so badly!_

Her internal battle was raging on as Ash came to a halt a little ways into the nearby forest. They'd left the town the way they planned on leaving come tomorrow so this part of the forest was all new to them, although it didn't look different in the slightest; trees and leaves, go figure.

Ash was leading her deep into the dense forest. When looking back, she couldn't even see the town they'd come from, nor could she hear anything aside from the rustling of the trees. This part of the forest seemed rather sequestered, not a Pokemon or person nearby. She was too nervous to break the silence. Her boldness from a couple days ago was nowhere to be found. He'd made her meek around him.

Suddenly, he stopped and removed his backpack, hanging it over a low branch. "Who do you want to train?" Iris blinked twice, not a word coming from her mouth. _He's actually going to train, huh…_ Needless to say, she was disappointed. "Hm?"

"Oh, uh… I guess Emolga." She reached for the ball containing the flying squirrel, but before she could grasp it, she noticed Ash standing only an inch away. Brown eyes looking up, they gazed into Ash's. His eyes appeared to be staring right through her. She was about to speak up, but that's when she felt a tightness at her throat. A collar had been fixed around her neck. The trainer tightened it, making it harder for the dragon tamer to breathe.

The new accessory was gold aside from two green gems a finger width apart at the front. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but once Ash's hands stopped tugging on it, it settled into place. He stepped back to look at his work. It suited her, oddly enough. Iris felt her cheeks burn as his eyes inspected her. _A collar…_

This was his first purchase at the store, _One of a Kind._ It was on display for a Pokemon, but once Ash realised the size of the collar, he knew who he'd buy it for. The description said something about 'legendary hearts of dragons.' Whatever it was, it fitted her well.

Iris' fingers fidgeted as the cogs in her mind began to make sense of things. _Oh right. I'm his pet._

Ash had already gone back to his bag, digging around. Next, he pulled out a violet nylon leash with a metal clip on the end. Gulping, Iris felt her body become numb. He was dead serious about this whole pet thing.

He pulled on the leash, straining it in front of her before his hand found the end. Each step closer to her shook the dirt beneath. She already found her breathing to be harder with the collar around her neck.

The light sound of metal clinking sounded out from behind her as he hooked the clip onto the two small rings on the back of the collar. Both a collar and a leash, she was becoming a real pet now. "On your knees." She only hesitated for a second. The next second, she was on her knees, looking up at her _owner._

 _He always has me on my knees._

"We can train your Emolga later. For now, I have to train you." Ash walked around her, but she was too nervous to look. After a couple seconds, she felt a strain on the collar. She choked for a brief second. This forced her to look. Ash had tied the leash around a thick branch of the tree, giving her about two metres of room. It was rather generous, but then again, she didn't know what he planned to do with her.

He then returned before her, towering over her, standing between her and the sun. His shadow over her was enormous.

A hand lowered down to her, petting her soft hair whilst looking deep into her eyes. A shiver ran laps over her spine. "Okay, pet. Use your mouth." She nodded, moving her hands up to undo his fly. Precipitously, his hand came down and slapped her cheek. The sound drilled through the forest and repeated in her ears. Later came the burn of the blow. Gulping again, she looked up at him with distressed eyes.

"Mouth only." Those were the only two words he spoke. Iris took a second to realise what she had to do. She moved her head forward, pressing her nose against his waist as her teeth dug into the denim. The collar began to choke her, the leash being tugged to its limit. He had positioned himself the perfect distance away.

She pulled back to take a deep breath and gave it another go. She thrashed her head from side to side, trying to pull the flap of denim over the button at the highest point of his black jeans. The soft grunts and heaves she made were pleasing Ash in a sadistic way he had come to love.

It took her three more tries, but she finally got the button undone. Next was the fly, it was the easy part. She nuzzled her head against his waist again, struggling to keep her gagging to a minimum. Her teeth bit against the metal slider, pulling down. The looseness around his crotch was relieving, but his growing erection was still contained by his briefs.

Sitting back for a short moment, she just needed to regulate her breathing. The collar felt so different from Ash's hands. More or less, she had the control over it, yet it was distracting her. She couldn't enjoy the feeling if she could stop it for her own comfort.

His hand prompted her to continue with his order. She obliged by leaning forward and burying her teeth into the soft fabric. Pulling both down and back, she made a real vigorous attempt at getting the waistline over his erect cock. On her first try, she succeeded. His warm erection bounced on the elastic waistline now settled below his base. It barely missed her face.

The thick member was beside her face. She swore that it got larger every time she saw it. Examining it, her eyes travelled over the veins and every other bump. She resisted the temptation to kiss it. She was wearing the collar right now because she needed to learn how to be a good pet. Waiting for the order was the worst part.

He stood still, watching her. His eyes beating down on her while she could do nothing but wait. It felt like forever until he released the next order. "Roll over."

 _Roll… Over…_

What a task. She knew she should be questioning this, perhaps even speaking up against it, yet, she was already on it. Moving back, she planted her hands against the grass before pushing herself onto her side and then onto her back. Her body fell on the leash, pulling on it and choking her. "GK!" Ash rolled his eyes at her pitiful performance.

Iris wriggled until the leash loosened, giving her a break to breathe. Now lying on her back, she stared up at the trees and sky. It reminded her of the other night, except she could see a lot more now. Her eyes drifted back to see her master standing over her, his member exposed.

He dropped to his knees, his cock hovering above her head. "Good girl." He whispered, patting her cheek a little rougher than she thought he would. "Next order. Open your mouth." He barely finished speaking and her mouth was wide open. She was so tightly wrapped around his finger… She loved it.

Ash leaned forward, moving his briefs a little further down to release his balls, he planted his hands against the tall grass on either side of the dark-skinned girl. His cock slowly pushed into her mouth, gliding past her teeth and finding her throat with ease. She'd never been upside down and doing this before, it felt bizarre.

Her eyes quickly shut tight. She felt the head of his cock putting pressure on her tongue as it pushed past to rest in her throat. Iris resisted the intense urge to gag. The pungent smell of his cock and balls filled her nose from this position. It was dazing, causing her to feel vertigo.

Saliva welled up on the roof of her mouth, already lathering his size in it. Groaning as he wiggled his hips, burying his cock deeper inside, she tried to open her eyes. All her vision contained was his balls, thighs and the upside down trees she could spot between his legs.

In an instant, it started to blur. Her throat involuntarily gagged, trying to inhale. Her consciousness didn't realise that he'd already cut off her airflow and was now fresh out of breath.

Her arms thrashed as her head desperately tried to pull back. Mentally, she didn't want to act like this but the instinct of survival was a little more than just 'overpowering'. Each cough and splutter for air sent wads of saliva flying from her mouth and landing on her nose and forehead.

Ash pulled his hips back, letting her gasp for air. As her lungs filled, he teased her lips, moving his cock in small circles over her mouth. One full breath of air later, Ash thrust back in with no hesitation. "HKK!" She choked. He gave her no warning before lodging his cock back in her tight, warm throat.

More saliva pooled in her mouth as her nose pressed against his balls. She felt the heat on her face and in her mouth, however, she was more focused on his scent. It was a little musky, the sweat of the day present, yet more intoxicating than anything she'd ever smelt before.

Letting the strong scent relax her mind and excite her body, Ash began to move his hips to his own rhythm. Her throat croaked with every thrust, saliva being stirred around her mouth by his cock. Thick globs of her saliva tipped over the edge of her upper lip, trailing down her face. The wetness travelled over her nose, barely avoiding her nostril before running between her eyes, sinking into the mess of her hair.

Ash's erection pulsated deep in her throat, clogging her windpipes. Whenever he pulled back, more and more of her spit dribbled down her face, and whenever he pushed forward, she'd let out an inevitable gag in desperation. Her entire body was burning up, especially her pelvis. She felt the wetness growing at a rapid rate.

She shouldn't want this; there is no reason she should ever want something like this to happen to her, yet… She craved it… She craved so much more.

Choking on the thick cock tenderising her mouth, her vision finally gave out completely, the blurriness rising to what Iris could only consider temporary blindness.

Feeling slow hands tickle her neck, running over the lump caused by his member, she shivered. Ash's hands wrapped around, squeezing down. He could feel her throat tighten over his cock, as if she couldn't breathe already. There was no possible way air would get into her lungs this way. More and more saliva came spitting out whenever he let her have a short couple seconds breather.

Ash was having too much fun with this. She was so obedient, and she obviously was liking it, despite not exactly expressing those thoughts. If she didn't, she would've tapped out by now. A safety signal. But nothing. Iris couldn't help but love this treatment. She was his pet, lower than a Pokemon; far, far lower.

The Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town was ready to finish this now. Tightly strangling her throat with his two hands, he made sure his cock was perfectly aligned with her dirty mouth. Then, thrusting in relentlessly, she gagged and coughed, only to fall on purposefully deaf ears. He pushed her throat to its raw limit, feeling the slickness of her plentiful saliva coating his dick and filling her mouth.

Her eyes rolled back as she shook violently with burning lungs. Feeling light-headed, her hips bucked despite nothing but her own mind pleasuring her pussy. His dominance, completely real and unadulterated, teaching her; training her throat and mind.

His cock, the collar, and his hands, all at her throat. Everything grasping one of her key vital points. Iris was coated in a thick layer of her own slobber, running from her chin, down over her nose, to her forehead and messy hair. Using her mouth as nothing but a toy for his own enjoyment, Ash felt ready to cum.

Iris couldn't think of anything, not a single thought processed in her mind made of mush. All her brain power was used on feeling. She was feeling the lack of oxygen heightening every touch and forceful thrust into her throat. She was feeling his hands grip tighter. She was feeling his cock throbbing, vibrating right down her body to her core.

She expected Ash to say something before climaxing, perhaps something demeaning or abusive, but nothing. Ash simply came, well, his orgasm wasn't just 'simple'. Streams of his cum poured down her throat without giving Iris an option to refuse. It was more than she was expecting, but more likely, her perception of time was completely off. Being unable to breathe can do that to you.

The warmth of his cum shooting rapidly down her throat practically revived the light in her eyes. He gradually pulled his cock out from her spit-filled mouth, the entire member shining in the sunlight breaking through the trees surrounding them.

"Gaaaaaah!" Iris gasped, the air flooding into her lungs. She could relax now… Well, for as long as Ash pondered what to do to her next, that is.

Ash wiped his drenched cock on her shirt and began fixing up his pants, shifting his pants and briefs back into their rightful place. Iris didn't notice until he blocked the sunlight once shining on her face. "Get up. On your knees." He commanded. It took Iris a few seconds to realise that she was his pet, her brain scattered. She quickly scurried to her knees, only choking herself on the tight leash twice briefly. Apparently, that wasn't good enough.

A loud slap echoed through the daytime, the familiar burning sensation back on her cheek. Saliva sailed to the overgrown grass at her knees. The shimmering brown eyes quickly looked up at him, her breathing heavy and her face an absolute mess. She looked ready to cry. Iris felt ready to cry. However, not from the pain, nor from the consistent choking, but from the urge to have more. The feeling of not being sated was beginning to take its toll on her.

The boy sighed, lowering his hat to hide his facial features. Ash loved this sort of thing, but he fretted that he would go too far. Yet, every time he does something more, she seems to crave the next harshest thing. The girl was a deviant to say the least.

Sharpening his eyes, he looked back up, shifting the hat to show Iris his stern, unfazed eyes. They stared her down, giving her silent demands, ones she could not figure out just yet. His lips curved into a brief smile before flattening and barking a new order. "Pants. Off." He didn't even finish the last syllable and Iris was already pulling them down. Her dark thighs, covered in a light wetness thanks to her excitement, glistened, catching the Pokemon Trainer's eyes.

Flinging the shorts off, they fell to a tree nearby. "Shirt. Off." He barked again. "And stay kneeling." Unclipping the leash from the collar, the girl threw off her shirt without a second thought. Landing in Ash's hand. He quickly reattached the collar and leash before stepping away to pick up her shorts.

Iris knelt on the ground, donned in only saturated panties that were thin enough to make a clear image of the valley hidden behind. Spit still decorated her face and she was still panting like a true dog.

Stepping right up to her, towering over her once more, he spoke in a voice that sent goose-bumps across her entire mostly-naked body. "What do you want?" Was this… A choice? Options?

Iris' vision narrowed in on only the boy before her. "I…" She started. _Is he really going to do this? Do I get a say? I don't even know where to begin! Choke me! Slap me! Ravage me, dammit!_ Iris caught herself in mid mental rant. Even she was beginning to worry about how easily she was accepting, and liking, this new 'Iris'. "Please… Fuck me. A-Against the tree!" She stuttered. Just as she was about to elaborate further, the collar dug into her neck. Ash had pulled on the leash tightly. "GK!"

He continued to stare down, slowly shaking his head. "Pets don't get a say." He raised his hand to slap her again, but instead of flinching, she was excited for it. To counter this, Ash simply lowered her hand and began to walk away.

"H-Huh? Ash!" Iris shouted out to him, realising he was still walking further away. With her clothes in hand and Iris still tied to the tree, she was being left alone in the middle of the forest.

He never turned around; he never looked back to face her. Oh how he wanted to. He wanted to see the fear and worry in her eyes, but her quivering voice gave him enough excitement to wait on. The worst punishment for a masochist is being all worked up and then left to weep in your own overpowering libido.

* * *

It had been hours. Iris had no accurate way to tell the time, but the sun was definitely setting. It was cold and she'd been anxious and horny for hours. Any traveller could find her, take advantage of her. Not to mention Pokemon. Sure, they're fun to be around, look after and train, but they had their own sex drives too. Her 'To-Do List' did not include being taken by any Pokemon, even the more humanoid ones.

At multiple points during the mind-numbing wait, her drive for satisfaction had gotten the better of her. She had rubbed herself harshly, desperate for some sort of relief, but nothing came close to the pleasure she felt when Ash made her feel weak; a small, feeble girl who had no importance other than pleasuring her master.

She even tried choking herself for pleasure with the leash and collar, but in the end, she found herself too scared to do it by herself. She was incapable of giving herself the same harsh treatment her best friend, and now lover, was capable of.

Bored out of her mind, and highly nervous, Iris sat on the grass, curled up with her knees to her chest and shuffled slowly in an attempt to distract herself from the itch eating away at her sanity. A shadowed figure moved between trees in the distance, Iris witnessing it just out of the corner of her eye. Her initial reaction was to call out to it, make sure it was friendly, but she would rather not draw attention to her current situation. _Ash… Come back soon…_

The figure appeared, then disappeared once more. Iris squeezed her thighs closer, her knees pressing against her small breast size.

Rustling leaves and cracking branches echoed around her. She couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from, but it no longer mattered once an arm wrapped around her neck, locking her field of view in a single spot, not giving her the option to see who it was. She was desperately hoping it was Ash.

The arm at her neck pulled her upwards, forcing her to her shaky legs. She shivered as a hand ran over her exposed stomach, lightly roaming down to her pelvis. Twitching as it arrived and brushed against her inner thighs, the hand collected some of her wetness that had begun dripping since Ash used her throat so vigorously. The hand moved up to her line of sight, showing Iris the excitement they had easily found down below, before wiping it on her small bust.

The hand disappeared downwards again, out of her sight, yet she knew exactly where it was based on the touch. Running back down her stomach, her entire body shivered to the touch. She still wasn't sure if it was Ash, but she was fairly confident, however 'fairly confident' wasn't good enough to calm her nerves. Especially when the potential stranger's fingers began teasing her swollen clitoris.

"Mmm, gah…" Iris croaked, nuzzling her chin against the arm holding her head in place. The hand then forced the panties down to her knees before their foot stomped it to the floor between Iris' legs. Two fingers pushed past her drenched entrance with relative ease. Even with how tight she was, the amount of teasing, waiting and pleasuring had been more than enough to get her sex drive working overtime.

She found herself on her toes, pushing back into the person's body as their fingers curved slightly and started thrusting softly at first. As it became harder, Iris found herself closer and closer to a powerful climax. "Y-Yes… More, more!" Iris shouted, forcing the words out of her mouth. She was so close, and so desperate.

Her hips bucked outwards, towards the pleasuring fingers. She was beginning to lose feeling in her legs as the pressure was building up, almost ready to release. That was when the unidentified person pulled their fingers out and tugged on the leash, knocking her to her knees.

After a few seconds of confusion and shock, she turned around to see her friend; her master. Her suspicions were confirmed. Relief washed over her, but not for long once she realised that, yet again, he had stopped her from climaxing.

She found him staring her down again, his shadow growing over her as the sun set behind him. His two fingers were forced into her mouth, to clean them of her fluids. Iris didn't argue. Her lips tightly gripped his fingers and suckled until all that was left was her own saliva. "Good girl." He muttered, lightly tapping her cheek as a reward.

"W-Why did you leave me?" Iris muttered, her body screaming for more attention, she needed to be sated soon or else she might lose it. Ash stared her down, more so examining her erotic body. The time he'd spent away from her seemed to make her more desperate. All according to plan.

Slowly extending his arm outwards, he placed his thumb onto her lower lip. "Because, you had been a bad pet." His voice was deeper than usual, perhaps a subconscious way to make himself seem even more intimidating during this harsh dominance play. "Maybe now you'll think twice before making demands."

Iris nodded, although she felt cheated. He had asked her what she wanted, that was a set-up! She had begun to realise that it was a test. How good of a pet was she? Apparently, not up to Ash's standards.

"Now, let me ask you… What do you want?" The question had returned, but Iris had learnt her lesson. This wasn't Ash honestly asking to take into consideration, but him finding out whether Iris had learnt her lesson or not. Whether she deserved a reward or a punishment.

Given that this was take two, Iris had a better idea of what her master expected from her. Clearing her throat, she spoke up. "I want… Whatever you give me… M-Master." She felt wrong for saying that, it was lying. She wanted what she wanted; she wanted him.

Ash kept a poker face, not giving her any indication if what she said was the correct answer or not. His silence dragged on, Iris feeling the pressure of his attitude towards her building. She dared not look away from him however. If she did, who knows what he'd do. "You want whatever I give you, huh?" He mulled over her words for a moment, his eyes continuing to exam her petite body. A body he'd grown very fond of almost immediately way back when they first started having little sexual excursions together.

Iris nodded. Her lips quivered every time he opened his. "That's a much better answer." He let a corner of his mouth rise. The thumb resting on her lower lip pushed forward, entering her incredibly warm mouth. Pulling her by the cheek, thumb inside and his index pinching outside, she choked from the collar. "A good pet is one that learns from punishment." He muttered, staring at her with cold eyes.

After long, chilling seconds, Ash removed his thumb and pushed her towards the tree. Throwing her arms up, she stopped herself from receiving injury, her ass sticking out towards him; exactly what he wanted. His hands quickly came to her hips, fingers wrapping over to her front. Once Iris felt this movement, she froze. Not from fear, but in hope that this was the beginning of exactly what she wanted; him.

He was dead silent, and now unmoving aside from one hand leaving her hips already. Worry was a constant state of mind for Iris in these situations. Although she loved being his sub more than anything, she couldn't imagine this stress on her heart was good for her. Right now, she was concerned about why his hand left her side; whether or not she did something wrong.

Attempting to focus her hearing on whatever he was doing, she couldn't hear past her own furiously beating heart and ragged breathing. Ash was actually unzipping his jeans, letting his cock out; his sex drive recharged. With the same hand, he swiftly fidgeted with the knot of her leash, loosening it until it dropped free. Iris had felt the change in pressure around her neck, but was now worried about why he'd suddenly untied her.

Ash wrapped the leash around his arm and held it about midway along with his hand. He gave it a few tugs, hearing Iris gag, to make sure it was working as intended. The hand that remained on her body slowly began to roam. He took his time groping her ass, admiring it. It had been relatively untouched by him, unlike her breasts and cheeks. He didn't mind changing that soon enough.

The tip of his cock lined up against her pussy from behind. This is what she'd asked for earlier. She felt her heart skip beats, knowing he had taken what she wanted into consideration despite his cruel front.

His hand returned to her hip as his other hand kept a tight grip on her leash. Pulling on her body, his erect member began to push against her. She let her legs spread further, desperate to feel him inside of her again. As his head penetrated her, she gasped, holding back the loud moan her body endeavoured to release. The heat in the first second was impossibly pleasurable. Iris already had nails against the tree bark, trying to control herself as it had only just begun.

Pushing himself further in, he found it little resistance, regardless of how tight her body is, her wetness was more than enough to make things go smoothly. "Ah… Mmh…" Iris muffled herself, her toes curling and he had only entered once. Feeling his pelvis collide with her ass, he yanked on the leash. "KGK!" Distracting her by causing her to cough, he quickly pulled back followed closely by a swift jut forwards. Her body was late reacting to his movements, still trying to regain control of her breathing, but Ash didn't care about that, his body had created a rhythm and he was surely going to maintain it.

"A-A-AH! A-ASH!" She cried out, small fragments of bark fell from the tree, her nails doing the damage. How did he manage to make her mind go blank so quickly? Today, he had the drawn out teasing to thank for that. Her body had been wanting it all day, and now she was finally getting his cock, that was all that mattered.

As for Ash, his mind was intently focused on his body's motions. The sounds of his pelvis and thighs slapping against her petite body was loudly echoing around them. Not to mention the noises coming from the wet friction.

His hips continued to pound her as he leant back slightly, letting the leash yank the collar around her neck with every thrust. "MMK…" Gags and coughs choked out as her body flooded with the pleasure of his thick member pushing her walls apart. Every ounce of pleasure felt amplified by the enraging and painful teasing that she was put through all day. It wasn't just Ash's teasing, but her own mind getting desperate enough to envision an array of vivid scenarios of him owning her, dominating her, treating her like his own little play toy. She was in love with the ideas; ideas that would normally be called disrespectful or degrading.

With his thrusts becoming rougher, Iris yelped. The pleasure of his cock dominating her pussy turned to electric shocks traveling all over. Her body couldn't help but clench and spasm queerly, further damaging the tree with harsh clawing.

His hand left her hip and before Iris could take notice, it came back down against her ass. A powerful slap rippling her skin and leaving the area slightly redder, although it wasn't as clear on her darker skin. The pain followed along the ripples, a familiar burning sensation lingering at the point of impact.

Her teeth had dug trenches into her bottom lip, stopping most of her moans, yet she couldn't stop herself from coughing and gasping harshly. Ash found joy in that fact, letting himself become a little too engrossed in the powers of the leash. The sudden juts of the collar felt so different from his normal choking habits. This wasn't a slow, chill-inducing hold, or an overpowering force filling her throat, this was simple, sharp obstructions in her breathing. This kept her mind a little more active, but also kept her mind in the dark; confused. With heat clouding her mind; the pleasure of his constant pounding making her vision blur; the haunting pain of his spanks imploring her attention that couldn't possibly be split right now, everything was making her mind swing back and forth from active and alert, to dull and lethargic.

Her blurred vision started fading to a mixture of white and black, the brown orbs rolling back. Feet having trouble staying on the dirt, she felt herself getting closer and closer to the tree making her collar dig into her neck further. "GKGKGK!" Her chokes almost gained a rhythm to match the beats of his thrusts. The saliva drooling down her damaged bottom lip joined the faded saliva from earlier in the day, before her master's cruel abandonment.

Desires welled up inside of her were finally getting the satisfaction they'd been clawing for all day. The feeling of getting used by her master, and the feeling of being pounded with more might than she thought he could muster. It all felt like heaven to such a sinful girl.

Her inner walls tightened around his thick cock in what felt like an attempt to bring the man to climax. Ash wasn't quite there yet, despite the tightness and overwhelming heat of a girl who's been relentlessly teased and left to fall into dirty, twisted fantasies all day. As a pet, she needed some work, but as a sexual partner, she was already close to perfect.

To bring himself closer to orgasming, he forcefully yanked on the leash, forcing her to curve her back and bring her neck closer to him. She was luckily flexible enough to be in this position without much discomfort. His other hand held onto her neck while he dropped the leash. There was no tension from the collar anymore, instead, he'd made his hand in charge of her breathing once again.

This new position made Iris feel more dominated than the last, strained into a position that brought him delight. His hand held her in this posture, the pressure beginning to make breathing a difficult chore. "Good girl." He muttered, still treating her as a pet rather than an equal.

 _As he should._ Iris' clouded mind thought. She wanted to be lesser. She knew she should be.

His hold on her throat, and his mad pounding that sounded out to anyone listening nearby, continued on. Feeling his own climax coming up, he gently squeezed down on her throat. Surprisingly, she had yet to have climaxed, yet he was so close. After so much teasing, Ash would've expected orgasm after orgasm. A spent girl, ready to collapse at his feet, afterwards. Yet, she hadn't reached her peak once.

Holding back what could be loosely described as guilt, Ash moved his free hand, now that the leash had been dropped to put pressure on her pelvis, tightening her walls. Her sexually charged nectar coated her legs, dampening the shaded grass below her.

The way her back arched was arousing to Ash in its own way. He admired the flexibility of his pet. Perhaps that flexibility could be useful to him in the future.

"Mm… Mk…" His cock's pounding was hitting all the right spots, her most sensitive areas. She couldn't hold back moans any longer, but she couldn't form proper words, let alone sentences, for the life of her. "Ahh… Y-Ye- Ah!" The slapping sound of their bodies became louder the wetter she was.

From head to toe, Iris' entire petite body began to shake. Her thighs quivered and her teeth clenched. Unable to control herself, she let out a low groan forming the sound of absolute desire. Her shuddering was bouncing her small tits and sending greater waves of pleasure to her master. This sudden irrepressible trembling was brought upon by the highest peak she could achieve. Her body finally reached the point of climax that she'd never experienced before.

Much like the other night, she began to squirt, but much more violently than that night. Showering the base of the tree trunk and the grass beneath, her body continued to shudder more and more brutally.

Ash found himself grinning as she gasped for air, the light pressure on her throat finally making its move. It wasn't much, but as she demanded more air into her lungs to compensate for the mind-numbing pleasure she was being met with, she just couldn't supply the oxygen.

With her body pleading for more, the shivering turned to spasms, the orgasm becoming more physically demanding. Her entire body was being affected by this climax, more so than ever before. The hand against her pelvis moved back up, having a harder time keeping steady with her constant motion, and returned to her ass, slapping it harder than the previous times.

"A-Ah! F-Fu-aa…" Iris groaned, unable to let out moans properly, yet unable to keep her lewd outburst to herself. Again and again, his hand came down on her dark ass cheeks, the skin becoming redder and tenderer as the spanks carried on. The added pain to her cloud nine orgasm extended the pleasurable experience.

Her climax caused her body to tighten all over, including the already tight walls of her pussy. Ash was extremely close to finishing, ready to fill her with his semen, and she was more than willing to receive.

Moving his hand from her neck, she finally got to fully inhale again, but her head did not lunge forward from being freed as the hand quickly took grasp of her long, forest of a hairstyle. The tugging on her head was the only thing keeping her from falling straight against the bark of the mighty tree before her.

Taking more of her hair in his other hand, he increased his speed and strength one final time. Her skin rippled like waves as his cock throbbed madly inside of her incredibly hot valley. Right up until he ultimately started to cum.

Warm ropes of his seed shot into her pussy, flooding into her womb. Even though he had climaxed earlier, this load was not lacking. She could feel it flowing into her, burning her core and, like a soaking in a warm bath, her body started feeling oddly relaxed. This, his dominance, and her own climax, was what she'd been desiring all day.

His thrusting slowed down, but the strength still persisted, for he was still ejaculating deep inside of her. With more time spaced between waves of his cum, Iris got to experience that enchanting feeling longer, and she thanked the Heavens for that.

Once his orgasm had come to a more than satisfying end for both of the trainers, his pounding slackened until its eventual halt. At that point, he shifted his hips backwards and freed his member, the absence chilling Iris. Once Ash was sure she could stand on her own again, he let her hair go.

Iris stumbled a little, and quickly grabbed hold of the tree she'd damaged during the heated intercourse. Her heart was pounding, her core felt godly, and her ass felt pained. Yet, it all felt good.

Ash fixed up his clothes and in a matter of seconds, he looked as normal as ever, like nothing dirty could've occurred at all. Iris didn't even have her clothes after Ash stole them all, aside from the panties that had been discarded on the grass about a metre away.

Stepping up to her, Iris gulped. She didn't know how he would act now. _Is it over for today? Or could it be that he's just getting started?_ Thankfully for her sanity, he smiled softly, a tell-tale sign that his sadistic persona had receded for now. "How uh, was that?" Another tell-tale sign was his voice, no longer cold and unnerving.

Iris found herself immediately smiling too. "That was…" Her eyes gave a playful glare. "Cruel. You just left me here for hours!" She complained, although it was clear it was a joke.

Ash nervously scratched the back of his head. "Y-Yeah, sorry about that. I thought that up this morning over breakfast. Just so you know, I never actually left, I watched you the entire time so I knew you were safe..."

This conflicted Iris. It warmed her heart that he had stayed around, knowing not to take leave for her own safety, but that means he'd witnessed her lowest point of dreadful lust. Reddening her cheeks, she hid them as she turned away.

"Here." He held out a towel that had emerged from his bag. This time, he was a little more prepared. She took it with gratitude and brought it to her face. Wiping the sweat, saliva and remaining cum from her face, she felt a little more back to her usual self, rather than the pet she'd just become today.

"Thanks, Mast- I mean, Ash." They both gave an awkward laugh, but they knew that they were happy together.

He handed her the clothes he'd stolen and the panties from the ground. "How about we get back to the town and sneak you into the shower before Cilan is any wiser?" Ash grinned, rubbing his finger beneath his nose. Iris nodded, slipping on her clothes again. Ash was going to miss the sight of this arousing body, until he saw it next, of course. But that's what got him thinking, _what happens when we part ways?_

Taking off the collar, Ash brought in the leash as well. "Hey, I'm sorry that I could only make you cum once today. I thought for sure I would make you orgasm multiple times after all that teasing." He really seemed a bit off-put.

"Only once? I had one big orgasm, yes, the biggest of my life, I should add." She grinned, almost smugly. "But it felt like I was climaxing the entire time. I couldn't see straight – not that the furious pounding helped."

Ash blushed, making Iris blush in turn. "I-I'm glad. That… Really makes me happy, Iris." The dark skinned girl smiled back.

Packing the collar and leash back into his bag, the two set off from the tree that had helped with their less than saintly activities. Before they could get too far, Iris piped up. "Hey, Ash." He looked her way, making sure the bag was sturdy on his shoulders. "Once you compete in the league, what happens to this? To us?" Looks like she was on the same page as him.

He was silent; in thought. He didn't want this to end, but he had his dreams to chase after as well. Settling down wasn't in the picture for Ash yet. He wasn't sure how she still felt about her dreams of becoming a masterful dragon tamer, but he had to keep in mind that she was her own person too.

"I'm unsure, to be honest with you. I still have so much of this world to see, you know." His eyes were cast to the ground. "But…" He found himself smiling again. "I certainly wouldn't mind having company around."

Iris couldn't stop herself from smiling either. "That sounds like a lot of fun, Ash. But I'm not sure. I need to think about it. After all, I set off from my village to accomplish my dreams, not to become a full-time pet to the most attractive trainer I've ever met. However, that doesn't sound so bad after I'm respected as a fierce champion of dragon-type Pokemon."

Ash's eyes lit up, feeling his chest lighten. "What if I find a better pet?" He teased, poking his tongue out playfully.

"Then I'd just find a new master." She winked back. "Perhaps Cilan would be a better fit?"

"Oh please, as if anyone would want such a disobedient pet!" He fired right back, poking his tongue out further before speeding up. Iris rolled her eyes, revelling in the fact that even after the mind-numbing sex with a heaping dose of dominance, they could still be as playful with each other as ever before.

"Why are you such a kid?"

 **Author's Note:** **So I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter. I only have one more planned, but I guess I should say that you shouldn't expect it soon considering this one took so long, but maybe I'll surprise you all... And myself.**

 **Like I said last time, if you have any ideas or suggestions about fics with other girls from the Pokemon universe, I'm all ears, although that doesn't mean I WILL write it. Regardless, it'd be nice to talk to those out there with similar filthy minds. I've already had the pleasure of talking to a few readers thanks to this story.**

 **Remember to favourite and follow if you haven't already. And I appreciate reviews so very much! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
